A Wild Game of Truth or Dare
by journeyforever
Summary: It's a rainy day at Hogwart's. Harry starts A game of Truth or Dare and soon everyone gets into the game, even the teachers!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

A Wild Game of Truth or Dare

It was a cold rainy day at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter was extremely bored. He was sitting in a comfortable seat in front of the window in the Gryffindor common room. It was the beginning of his sixth year and it was already turning out to be very uneventful. He glanced over at his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione was, as usual, reading an unusually thick novel, and Ron was reading a Quidich magazine.

" God, I'm so bored!" Harry said.

" Well, why don't you do your potion's essay." Hermione responded.

Harry snorted, " I'm not that bored Hermione! " retorted Harry.

Hermione scoffed and looked away dissaprovingly.

" I know, why don't we play a game?" piped up Ron from the couch he was sprawled across.

" Sure, Why not," said Harry.

" I don't know you guy's have you finished your homework?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, come on hermione, live alittle!" Ron pleaded.

"Fine, Fine," shouted Hermione, "what do you want to play?"

Harry looked up, "How about truth or dare?"

"Sure," said Ron.

" Fine, Let's go down to the Great Hall and see who else want's to play," responded Hermione.

"Alright, let's go," said Harry

And they all trooped down to the Great Hall.

A/N: I know that wasn't very eventful but hang in there it gets better!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Wild Game of Truth or Dare

**Discaimer**: I own nothing except the plot!

A Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the great hall they realized that not many people stayed for the Easter holidays. The only people in the great hall are Seamus Finnigan, Lavendare Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Padma patil, Draco Malfoy, and pansy Parkanson.Harry looked up and was surprised to see the head table were the teacher's usually sat deserted.

"Hey, I wonder were the teacher's are?" asked Harry.

I don't know, that's kinda strange." replied Ron as they walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"No, it isn't Ron their in a staff meeting," Hermione said.

"How do you know," asked Ron.

"Because this morning I heard Snape telling McGonagall that the staff meeting would take place in the headmasters office at 10:00 am today and would be over by lunch time." said Hermione smartly.

"Ohh..Hmmm" said Ron " So the should be done soon,"

" Speaking of which here the come now." said Harry.

Just as he finished saying this headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and professors Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Sybill Treyawney, Rebeus Hagrid, and Hazel Sinistra all flowed into the great hall and made their way up to the haed table.

"Do you think the professors would like to play?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to ask." replied Harry.

"Let's ask the students first," said Ron.

"Alright," said Harry.

"Hey, Seamus, Lavendar, would you two quit snogging and play truth or dare with us?" asked Ron.

"Oh, in love that game!" gushed Lavendar, "and I know Parvati would love to play ."

"Great, what about you seamus?"

"Yeah, alright," Seamus replied

"Great, and I bet Parvati could get her sister Padma to!" Lavendar piped.

"Alright, Hey, where is Parvati anyways?" asked Hermione.

"She is sitting at the Ravenclaw table eith Padme and Cho," replied Lavendar.

"Oh, do you think Cho would wanna play." asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we could asked." replied Seamus.

"Er...Well, I guess we could ask the teacher's now?" Ron said nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose so," replied Harry.

"Ask them what?" asked Seamus.

"If they want to play truth or dare with us, of course," replied Hermione.

"Oh, Well, Good luck!" said Seamus.

"Thanks," Ron replied rather sarcastically.

"Come on," said Hermione with that she got up and started to walk towards the head table with Ron and Harry following quickly behind her.

"Erm.. Well, Professor Dumbledore we were wondering if you and the other professors would like to join us in a game of truth or dare?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ah, well of course we would, I always did enjoy that game!" replied Albus with A twinkle in his eye.

"Great!" replied Harry.

"hmm..With all due respect Albus, I am **not** playing truth or dare with a bunch of gryffindor dunderheads!" Severus Snape growled.

"And why not, Severus, afraid of what those 'Gryffindor dunderheads' would find out about you, or perhaps dare you to do!" replied Minerva teasingly.

"I am not afraid of a bunch of 7th years," Severus replied hotly "Count me in!"

"Lovely!" Albus said " We can play at the Ravenclaw table!"

"Alright," replied Ron and he turned and headed towards the Gryffindor table to tell the others the news.

"SO, what did they say?" asked Parvati.

"They said yes!" replied Hermione "They said to meet them at the Ravenclaw table."

"Alright, Come on then!" piped up Cho "Let's get the party started!"

"Alright!" Whooped Padma.

"Hey, what is he doing here!" asked Ron.

"Who," asked Harry curiosly.

"Malfoy and that pug-faced slut Parkanson" replied Ron. "There sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to the teacher's!"

"I dunno, let's find out!" said Seamus

With that said Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavendar, Parvati, Padma, and Cho, all trooped over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What are you, and that pug-faced slut doing here, Malfoy!"Asked Harry.

"HEY!' Screeched Pansy!

Draco jumped out and whipped out his wand andpointed it at Harry, " Don't you dare call my girlfriend that potter!"

"I asked you A question ferret-face!"

"Professor Dumbledore asked us if we wanted to play, Scarhead!" Draco smirked.

"That is quite enough!' screeched Minerva.

"Yes,yes, sit down everybody, Mr. malfoy put your wand away you won't be needing it, and let's, let the game begin!" Said Albus joyfully!

**A/N: so what did you think! please review,Please, Pretty please with A cheery on top! **


End file.
